


Pushing the Limits

by amplexus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amplexus/pseuds/amplexus
Summary: Byleth leads Fódlan in the day, but at night his wife Dorothea takes control.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Pushing the Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is just a horny fic, the sex is somewhat idealized on purpose to make things more exciting. If that's what you're here for, I hope you enjoy! :)

It was a night like any other for Byleth and Dorothea in post-war Fódlan. While Byleth’s days as the new leader of the kingdom were packed full of document signing, committee meetings, and training, he always kept his nights reserved for his beloved wife. They sat together on their couch after dinner, simply cuddling and enjoying each other’s presence. As they chatted about their respective days, Byleth began to feel a certain electricity between them. He gazed into Dorothea’s green eyes, letting her lovely voice wash over him until she suddenly fell silent. 

The couple held their mutual gaze for a long moment, until Byleth finally gave in. “What are you thinking about, Dorothea?” he asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. After being together for over a year, he had an educated guess on what her thoughts might be.

Dorothea’s warm breath caressed Byleth’s ear as she leaned in, pressing their bodies even more closely together. “I was thinking about how much I want to bend you over the table over there and fuck you absolutely senseless.” One of her hands slid around the back of Byleth’s head, burying itself in his hair and preventing him from pulling away. “I want to hold you down and impale you on my longest, thickest cock until you’ve come so much you physically can’t anymore.” 

Byleth couldn’t suppress the full-body shiver that went through him. “A-ahh…” he moaned softly, his words completely failing him as the filthy things she had just said ran through his mind over and over. She pulled back from his ear and her green eyes fixed him in place, the almost predatory gaze putting him completely at her mercy. She licked her lips slowly, and he followed the motion of her tongue with his eyes. “Dorothea…” he breathed, leaning in to clumsily press their mouths together. 

She immediately attacked, her tongue invading Byleth’s mouth and drawing a moan from his throat as she pushed him backwards, settling her full weight on top of him as he fell back onto the couch. His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her in further to deepen their kiss. Fully lost in the feeling of her soft yet insistent lips and surrounded by the smell of her perfume, he was surprised when her hand dropped between his legs and began to rub him through his pants. “Hmmff,” he moaned into her mouth, clutching at her exposed back as he began to grow hard from her touch. 

Dorothea pulled partially away from their kiss, biting at Byleth’s bottom lip as she pulled her hand away only to begin undoing the buttons on his pants and tugging them off to leave his growing erection exposed. “Oh, Byleth,” she purred at the sight, lifting her long skirt to reveal that she was completely bare underneath before grinding their hips together. Byleth hardly had a moment to feel surprised before he was overcome with a wave of pleasure at the skin-to-skin contact. She was much more turned on than he was expecting, and his length slid between her slick folds as it rapidly grew to full hardness. He moaned wordlessly in pleasure, his voice jumping up in volume as she suddenly bit the sensitive skin of his exposed neck. “I can’t wait any longer, Byleth,” she groaned into his ear, biting and licking his neck in a way that made his head spin even faster. “Hnngg, I’m going to get the harness, I want to be inside you so bad…” She punctuated her words with a thrust of her hips that forced another loud moan from Byleth before reluctantly pulling away.

Byleth was left panting on his back, unable to move or do anything but watch Dorothea walk to their bedroom, the deliberate swaying of her hips making his erection ache. When she finally re-emerged, he couldn’t help but gasp. She was naked now, her full breasts bouncing slightly as she walked with a sensual grin on her pink lips. As promised, the largest toy phallus they owned jutted out from between her legs, held in place by soft lace straps that left as much of her skin exposed as possible. Byleth’s breath caught in his throat at the anticipation of that toy being inside him soon. His eyes ran up and down her body, trying to take in the full beauty of his goddess of a wife. He could swear that every time he saw her in one of their intimate moments, she had grown even more beautiful. 

“Get on the table for me, Byleth,” she said, her voice so full of desire that the sound of it alone sent a spike of arousal into Byleth’s stomach. He obediently got up from the couch and made his way to their dining table. No sooner had he begun to bend over than she was behind him, pushing his back until his chest was flush with the wood and forcing his legs apart with the thick phallus strapped to her body. He moaned as she ground her hips into his ass, the toy bumping into his own erection to give him just a slight taste of the pleasure she was promising. Even though he was physically stronger than her, he felt utterly at her mercy in this position. 

Dorothea leaned over him, trailing kisses and small nips over his shoulders and down his spine. Byleth’s eyes closed at the intimacy of her touches, only to flutter open again when he felt one of her slick fingers working its way inside him. He moaned softly as she began to stretch him open, doing his best to relax around the intrusion as she continued to kiss and mark the expanse of his back. His fingers dug into the table slightly when a second finger entered him, his wife opening him up with practiced ease. Her long fingers quickly found his prostate, sending bolts of electricity straight to his erection as she rubbed it insistently. Byleth quickly let himself get carried away by the waves of pleasure her ministrations brought him, losing track completely of what she was doing and letting breathy moans freely escape his lips. 

Just as her attention to Byleth’s prostate threatened to push him a little too close to the edge, Dorothea pulled her fingers out. He whimpered slightly, now feeling rather open and empty without anything inside, but he didn’t have to wait long before she was grabbing his hips tightly and positioning the tip of the phallus against his entrance. “Hnn…” was all he could say, his face burning with arousal and a sudden shyness as he remembered just how large this particular toy was. 

He craned his neck, trying to see his wife over his shoulder, and was met with a surprisingly gentle smile. “Don’t worry, Byleth,” she reassured him lovingly. “It won’t hurt, I promise. Are you ready?” With a small nod, Byleth resumed his earlier position, his head resting on his arms as he tried to relax as much as possible. 

She wasted no time entering him, the thick head of the toy stretching Byleth’s entrance and adding a tremor to the gasps that were escaping him. She had prepared both him and the phallus well with lubricant, and the inches slid in relatively easily for its size. “Oh, Byleth,” she moaned, her nails digging into his hips as she pushed even further inside. “You’re so gorgeous when you take my cock. And you’re taking it so well…” Byleth could only moan in response, overwhelmed by her words and the pleasure of her penetration. 

When she finally bottomed out, her hips gently bumping against his ass, Byleth was close to delirious with the sensation. He had never felt so full before, and it was all he could do to keep himself from embarrassingly shoving his hips back against her. He bit his lower lip hard, his face burning as she casually rocked the two of them back and forth. She was barely even moving inside him, her iron grip on his hips keeping them pressed flush against one another, but it was somehow enough to bring a rather loud moan out of Byleth’s throat. Through the haze that his thoughts had become he wondered if he would be able to last more than a minute once she started moving for real. 

As if she had heard his thoughts, Dorothea began to slowly pull her hips backward, dragging the toy out of him partway before pushing back in with slightly more force. Byleth clutched at the table, his moans growing in volume as she continued to thrust into him, the motion of her hips gradually picking up speed until she was truly fucking him. The phallus was thick enough to stimulate almost every sensitive spot inside him, and he quickly became almost desperate to come. “D…Do…Dorothea,” he stuttered, finally giving in to his instincts and meeting her thrusts with his own, taking the toy even deeper. 

“Ohhh yes,” Dorothea moaned behind him. “You want this so badly, don’t you, Byleth? So desperate to be filled and fucked by your wife. I wonder how many times I can make you come with my cock alone? How hard I can make you come all over yourself?” She adjusted her grip on his hips, slamming back into him at a slightly different angle that sent the tip of the phallus directly into Byleth’s prostate. 

“aaaAAAHHH,” Byleth cried out as the sudden stimulation sent him flying abruptly over the edge of his building climax. He swore he saw stars as he suddenly came harder than he had ever remembered doing before, his hips jerking forward into empty air as crackling waves of intense pleasure wracked his body. Dorothea’s hips were relentless, driving into him even as he spilled himself and prolonging the sensation until he was left spent and gasping underneath her. 

But it seemed like she wasn’t done with him yet. As Byleth weakly tried to lift himself off the table, Dorothea’s hand suddenly pushed between his shoulder blades, holding him down as she continued to thrust into him. “Remember, Byleth?” she asked, her sweet voice clashing with the aggressive motion of her hips. “I’m going to fuck every single orgasm you have out of you. We’re only just starting~” Byleth could only let out a wordless moan as he submitted to her, letting her hold him down against the table and fuck him mercilessly just like she said she would. It was almost too much for him at first, his body oversensitive after his intense orgasm, but as he settled into her rhythm he slowly felt himself growing hard again. 

His second climax came much faster than the first had. Dorothea held his shoulders down, putting her weight on him as she pounded his prostate over and over. His arms splayed out and weakly clutching at the table, it was all Byleth could do to moan Dorothea’s name as he suddenly came. He clenched around the toy inside him, panting as he struggled to hold himself up on the table as his strength seemingly drained out of him with his come. 

“Mmm, beautiful,” Dorothea sighed as she slowly pulled out, causing Byleth to whine softly as he suddenly felt incredibly empty. “Let’s move this to the bedroom, dear. Come here, you can lean on me.” Her arm wrapped tightly around Byleth’s waist, helping him stand on shaky legs. He took her up on her offer, leaning heavily against her shoulder as they walked slowly towards the bedroom. 

When they arrived, she was quick to push Byleth down again, letting him collapse heavily on his back on their bed. Byleth truly wasn’t sure how much more of this his body could take, but as she climbed on top of him and he took in her incredible beauty, all he wanted was to continue to please her. She pushed on his knees gently and he obediently spread his legs for her, staring up at her with his mouth slightly open as she lifted his hips upward. After a quick re-application of lube to the phallus hanging between her legs, she pressed its tip against Byleth’s entrance and snapped her hips forward. Byleth let out a long, loud moan as the toy filled hip up again, sliding in easily with the extra slickness and their two previous rounds. With just a few more thrusts she started fucking him at the same pace as before, Byleth moaning helplessly underneath her as her tight grip on his hips completely controlled the motion of his own body.

Byleth gazed up at his beautiful, dominant wife, taking in the intense expression on her face as she fucked him relentlessly and the bouncing of her large breasts with every one of her powerful thrusts. “Dorothea… ahh… you’re so… nnnggghh…” The toy slammed into his prostate, scattering his thoughts in a wave of pleasure as he moaned loudly. Dorothea just smiled and continued her assault, her hips moving back and forth rhythmically as Byleth clutched the sheets in his fists. 

When he happened to glance down and saw the incredible length of the phallus disappearing inside of him, it was too much. Byleth moaned weakly as he came for the third time that night, slightly less intensely than the other two but no less pleasurable. He gasped as he spilled himself over his own stomach, his eyes rolling back as his hips jerked involuntarily. 

“Hmmm, I think I can get one more out of you,” Dorothea said, in that sensual, predatory tone of voice that made Byleth shiver uncontrollably whenever he heard it. His strength almost completely drained, he was pliant in her arms as she flipped him over. He was only able to make a soft, wordless sound in response, muffled as she pushed his face into their pile of soft pillows. He felt utterly helpless as she slid back into him, the familiar stretch of the thick phallus inside drawing a moan from him as she held his ass up with one arm around his midsection. Her other hand pressed insistently between his shoulders, holding him down as if he had the energy to get up in the first place. Byleth’s eyes fluttered closed as he drifted away on the waves of pleasure she was sending through him. 

He groaned in surprise as her soft hand wrapped around his length, stroking until it seemed to reluctantly harden for the fourth time in her insistent grip. The new stimulation only heightened Byleth’s building pleasure, and he weakly tried to thrust into her hand. Dorothea giggled from somewhere behind him, stroking and rubbing the tip with her thumb while she kept up her thrusts into Byleth’s pliant body. Byleth held onto the pillows with as much strength as he could muster, groaning as her phallus found its way home into his prostate again and again. 

The pleasure built slower this time, but eventually it reached its peak and sent Byleth drifting into an almost relaxed climax. He released into Dorothea’s hand, moaning softly into the pillow as every muscle in his body went limp. He barely felt her pull out of him, and the last thing he was aware of before he fell asleep were her soft, sweet lips on the back of his neck.


End file.
